Paw patrol secret Santa
Hey guys! This is Chase the police pup555 here! Here I am with a story! '' Note: '' Don not edit unless you are a admin or have my permission. Enjoy my second story:) Story... Ryder: good morning ,pups Pups:hey Ryder Chase:good morning Ryder,sir Skye:hey Ryder,hey Chase,sweety Chase: morning Skye *nuzzles Skye* Skye: Chase*embarrased* All: so Ryder what did you want to tell us ? Marshall: yea Ryder? Ryder: well mayor Goodway is arranging a secret Santa for Adventure Bay and she wanted us to participate. All pups : cool,can we go ?huh Ryder? Ryder:sure pups . Let's go ! Everybody walks down to city hall At City Hall..... Mayor Goodway: hello Ryder and the paw patrol. PAW PATROL: hey mayor . We're here for the secret Santa Mayor Goodway: oh the secret Santa ,I nearly forgot *hands them a box*here you go pick a card. Chase:*picks a card * (thinks) yes Skye Skye:*picks a card*(thinks) cool Chase Marshall:*picks a card*(thinks) Zuma Rocky: *picks a card*(thinks) Marshall Rubble:*picks a card*(thinks)Rocky Ryder*picks a card*(thinks)Katie,YES Everest:*picks a card *(thinks)WooHoo Jake Zuma:*picks a card*(thinks)cool dude Marshall. Mayor : Rubble Chickaletta:*pecks corn* Jake:*picks a card*(thinks)Everest Katie:*picks a card*(thinks)Ryder Mayor Goodway:*puts back the box on the table*so everybody got a card Erybody:yes mayor Goodway. Katie:come on Skye and Everest want to go to the mall? Skye and Everest: sure Katie Ryder : you pups want to come with me to the lookout ? Chase,Marshall,Rubble,Rocky,Zuma: sure Ryder Jake: i am going to the mountain Ryder and the pups :ok bye jake At the mall...... Katie:*walking to the shops*so anybody know what Ryder likes? Skye: you got Ryder? Everest:cool I got Jake Katie: and who did you get ? Skye: well ,I got Chase. At the Lookout....... Ryder: who is up for a mall trip? All : we Are! Rubble: I hope they have pretzels! Yum. Chase: oh rubble *shakes his head* Ryder : we can go but we can't let the girls see us . Who did you get Chase? Chase: *whispers*Skye Ryder: and you Marshall Marshall: *whispers*Zuma Ryder: zuma ? Zuma:*whispers*Marshall Ryder : ok guys , we have to be very careful . At the Mall...... Skye : ok Katie i think Ryder likes: 1) the paw patrol 2) Chase 3) playing Video Games Skye: *whispers to Everest* 4) Katie Katie: what was that Skye? Skye : um..OK i cannot keep this secret anymore Everest: Skye don't say it . Skye : Katie, Ryder likes you ,he has a crush on You! Katie: He does ? *stands there looking at Skye* Both pups: we all knew he had a crush on you. Katie: well okay um so can I get Ryder a video game? Everest: And Katie : a Christmas card? Skye : Katie she means you should talk to Ryder about his crush ! Don't you like him too? Katie: um no....okay okay yes I kind of like him too*blushes* Meanwhile with the boys.... Ryder : did we have to stop for pretzels All pups except Rubble: yeah Rubble: hey I was hungry Ryder : okay well letss start getting gifts for the girls ! Chase: I know what Skye likes , since she is my Girlfriend, I should buy her a new bathing cap . Since I stretched out her old one *chuckles nervously* Marshall whispers To Ryder: can I get the New Apollo the Super pup comic book ? Ryder : Sure Marshall Rocky : look *points* Ryder : Uh oh guys ,Hide! The girls are walking down the hall ! Ryder , rocky and Chase :*run into the food court* Marshall:*tries to run behind a bush but trips on a ball making him slide straight back into the hallway. Rocky and Zuma: runs into the dog care store and hides behind som bags of kibble*whew wait where is Marshall ? Girls : *talking and walking towards Marshall* Marshall:*with a box on his head*hello anybody there? Girls: hey Marshall Marshall: hello there Katie: what are you doing here ? Marshall: oh you know shopping , buying christmas things for my pup house , checking out the new dog care store . *thinks ,Nailed it* Everest :ok well but how are you seeing with that box on your head , Marshall: well you know the usual ,I tripped . Katie: *takes box off of Marshall * skye : see you later ! Ryder : wow Marshall good job ! Others: yeah! Marshall: ok thanks ,but letss hurry to get the gifts Ryder: ok letss meet up when we are finished by that new Burger Palace restaurant , okay guys Pups : got it ! They all Buy gifts for their secret santa pick ,and most of the cashiers gave them discounts for saving adventure bay. Ryder:*standing in front of The Burger Palace*hey Rocky want some lunch ? Rocky: Sure ! Chase and Marshall :* walking towards Ryder with a bag each*we are hungry too! Ryder: oh hey Guys I was just going to order. Rubble :*walking towards Ryder with present wrapped*No thanks I already ate . The pups eat their food and get on their trucks ,drive back to the lookout . Girls ..... Katie : ok girls everybody have their presents Skye and Everest: yep Katie..let's go back to the Lookout. Lookout..... Chase: I hope I got the Right gift ! Other pups and Ryder: us too ! Ryder: ok guys let's hide the gifts . They all hide their gifts in Ryder's ATV Garage. Christmas Day ...... The pups all wake up on Christmas Chase : *takes out megaphone*Wake up pups ! Work in progress .... ''next part coming soon '' Category:Stories by Chase the police pup555